<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter by kimchleejjigae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614042">Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae'>kimchleejjigae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>and warm and kiss and you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Winter. minew. wc1258. pg13. fluff.</p><p>mirror posting from my wordpress under withloveshineee name [July 05, 2016].</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulan Desember, bulan di mana semua yang ada di bumi negara subtropis diselimuti udara beku berwarna putih. Setiap harinya udara terasa semakin minus, membuat semua orang mempertebal jaket mereka. Membungkus tubuh mereka agar tetap hangat saat di luar ruangan.</p><p>Dua orang namja duduk berhadapan di kantin sekolah dengan kotak makan siang di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Aroma makanan dalam kotak makan menusuk-nusuk indera penciuman mereka, merangsang perut mereka berteriak minta segera di isi.</p><p>Di tengah makan siang mereka, <em>namja</em> dengan mata besar itu membuka pembiacaraan, “<em>Hyung</em>, kenapa kau selalu memakai pelembab bibir?” Tanyanya. Gumpalan nasi dengan rumput laut –<em>kimbap</em>– masuk ke dalam mulutnya.</p><p>“Agar aku tidak melukai bibir ku, karena saat musim dingin bibir ku menjadi kering.” Jawab <em>namja</em> yang dipanggil ‘<em>hyung</em>‘ itu. Mereka terpaut dua tahun dalam kelahiran dan dua tingkat di sekolah. Tapi, uniknya mereka lahir di bulan yang sama, Desember.</p><p>“Apa bibir mu menjadi lembab setelah memakai itu?” Tanyanya lagi.</p><p>“<em>Eum</em>.” Mata sipitnya melihat wajah lawan bicaranya, kemudian mem-<em>pout</em>kan bibirnya dan tertawa. Menenggelamkan mata sipitnya di antara pipinya yang gembul.</p><p>“Sini aku coba-“</p><p>Onew, <em>namja</em> yang dipanggil ‘<em>hyung</em>‘ itu, baru akan memberikan pelembab bibirnya pada Minho –<em>namja</em> dua tingkat dibawahnya-, yang ada di kantung blazernya. Pelembab rasa madu dengan aroma yang lembut dan menenangkan. Tapi, sebelum tangannya mendapatkan benda seukuran jari itu, ia merasakan tubuhnya membeku seketika. Matanya terbelalak. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja.</p><p>Ia merasakan benda lembab lain yang menyentuh bibirnya. Bukan, itu bukan pelembabnya. Pelembabnya masih ada di kantungnya. Itu… Ia tidak yakin. Tapi… Itu bibir Minho. Bibir lembut Minho yang ada di bibir apelnya. Minho menempel bibirnya beberapa detik sebelum melumat bibir apel Onew. Onew hanya diam. Tidak merespon tapi tidak juga menolak. Dengan otomatis mata sipitnya terpejam. Merasakan kelembutan bibir Minho di bibirnya.</p><p>Minho melepas ciuman mereka. Ahh, tapi apa itu disebut ciuman? Onew bahkan tidak ‘memberinya’ apa-apa. Dengan wajah putih pucat -karena dingin- yang berubah menjadi merah muda, Onew menundukkan wajahnya. Kejadian tadi terlalu tiba-tiba menurutnya. Mereka ada di kantin sekolah. Bagaimana kalau ada <em>haksaeng</em> yang memotret mereka dan menyebarnya ke seluruh <em>haksaeng</em> di sekolah ini? Dengan <em>headline</em>,</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Choi Minho, Sang Ace Captain berciuman dengan Lee Onew, Haksaeng Tingkat Tiga.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <em>
    <span class="yiv4082339425s1">Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">“<em>Honey? Isn’t it?</em>“</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">“<em>Y-yeah.</em>” Onew masih menundukkan kepalanya. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Walaupun ia tidak yakin apa tadi itu bisa disebut ciuman atau tidak, tapi itu adalah pertama kalinya, bibir apelnya disentuh oleh… Seseorang.</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">“Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjadi pelembab bibir mu, <em>hyung</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Onew mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas pipi gembul yang berwarna merah jambu. “<em>N-ne</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">“Tadi itu ciuman pertama ku.” Kata Minho, seperti semua baik-baik saja. Tubuh Onew memanas di udara yang dingin. Mungkin kalau ia pergi keluar, ia bisa melelehkan es yang ada di sekitarnya. Apa <em>namja</em> kodok ini tidak tahu kalau jantung <em>namja dubu</em> di depannya itu menggedor-gedor dadanya. Seperti sesak di dalam dan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. <em>Pabo</em>! “Dan aku senang karena ciuman pertama ku ini bersama mu, <em>hyung</em>.” Lanjutnya diiringi dengan senyuman yang lembut dan tulus.</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">“I-itu.. Itu.. Tadi juga.. Ciuman pertama ku.” Kata Onew kemudian. Tidak yakin apa ia harus memberi tahu Minho tentang hal itu. Sepertinya wajahnya bukan lagi berwarna merah jambu, tapi merah menyala sekarang! <em>Huuh</em>. “Dan aku juga senang karena ciuman pertama ku bersama mu.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">Senyuman di wajah tampan Minho semakin melebar. Tangan besarnya meraih pucuk kepala Onew dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sepertinya Minho lupa kalau Onew adalah <em>sunbae</em>-nya. Sepertinya, ciuman pertama mereka tadi telah membuat sel-sel otak mereka rusak. Tapi, bukan, bukan karena ciuman pertama mereka, tapi karena cinta mereka.</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">Mereka sudah bersama selama hampir satu semester. Dan mereka tahu kalau di semester berikutnya, mereka akan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama karena Onew akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan persiapan masuk universitas.</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">Satu semester pertama cukup membuat mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Meyakinkan diri masing-masing kalau mereka bisa lebih baik di semester-semester berikutnya. Walaupun tidak ada pernyataan secara langsung, tapi selama proses mereka di awal semester, Minho selalu mengunjungi Onew di perpustakaan setiap jam istirahat. Belajar bersama walau pada akhirnya mereka malah membicarakan kesukaan mereka atau kejadian pada hari itu atau melihat gambar-gambar pada buku tertentu yang dipilih secara random.</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">Setiap pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah, Onew juga selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberi semangat pada Minho langsung dari kursi penonton. Meneriakan nama Sang Ace Captain keras-keras sambil menepuk pompom di tangannya.</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">Setiap pulang sekolah, mereka juga selalu pulang bersama. Kalau Minho ada latihan tambahan, Onew akan setia menunggu sambil membaca buku di pinggir lapangan. Minuman isotonik juga selalu siap berdiri di sampingnya yang nanti ia berikan pada Minho. Atau, jika Onew ada pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian, Minho juga setia menunggu -sampai tertidur- di perpustakaan. Semua itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Kebiasaan yang tidak akan berulang di semester berikutnya mengingat karena Onew sudah lulus sekolah menengah dan masuk universitas.</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">“Bekal ku sudah habis, <em>hyung</em>. Bagaimana dengan mu?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">“Ah- <em>n-ne</em>, bekal ku juga sudah habis, Minho.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">“Baiklah, ayo-“</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">Kata-kata Minho terpotong bel sekolah yang berbunyi merata ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Wajah para <em>haksaeng</em> agak sedih karena harus kembali ke kelas dan belajar, tapi seketika wajah mereka menjadi cerah mendengar tiga bunyi bel berturut-turut menandakan kalau itu adalah bel tanda pulang.</span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <span class="yiv4082339425s1">Di tengah sorak-sorai para <em>haksaeng</em>, tidak terkecuali Onew dan Minho,<em> speaker</em> menyuarakan suara salah satu <em>songsaenim</em> dari ruang guru, <em>“menurut laporan cuaca hari ini, akan ada badai salju pada pukul 1 siang, demi keamanan dan keselamatan, kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk memulangkan murid-murid lebih awal. Segera kembali ke rumah, karena sekolah sudah memberi tahu info ini pada orang tua kalian.”</em></span>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1"> </p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="yiv4082339425s1">~**~</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1"> </p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">Onew dan Minho berjalan berdampingan di jalanan licin yang membeku karena salju. Jemari Onew berada di kantung jaket tebal Minho. Mereka sama-sama mentransfer kehangatan lewat tautan jari mereka. Asap mengepul dari mulut mereka setiap mereka berbicara atau menertawakan hal-hal kecil.</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">Sekarang Minho berada di rumah Onew. Rumah Onew cukup besar untuk tiga orang anggota keluarga –<em>Appa, Umma</em>, Onew-, dengan tema Korea klasik yang disesuaikan dengan jaman sekarang. Mereka duduk berdampingan di depan perapian dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuh mereka berdua sampai kepala. Mereka menikmati susu cokelat hangat yang dibuat Minho.</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">Tangan besar Minho mengambil mug yang ada di tangan Onew. Membawa Onew ke dalam lengannya, tangannya yang lain meraih dagu Onew. Perlahan Minho memperkecil jarak mereka. Onew bisa merasakan napas Minho yang menyapu wajahnya. Membuatnya merinding. Kemudian bibir lembab Minho kembali mendarat di bibir Onew. Sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Kali ini Onew tidak terkejut seperti pertama kali mereka berciuman di kantin sekolah. Mata sabit Onew terpejam dalam buaian bibir Minho di bibirnya. Perlahan Onew membalas ciuman Minho. Tangan Onew melingkar di leher Minho, sedangkan tangan Minho entah sejak kapan sudah berada di pinggang Onew. Membuat mereka semakin dekat dan semakin hangat.</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">Minho melepas ciuman mereka. Ciuman kedua yang sempurna karena Onew membalas ciumannya. Minho tersenyum dan membawa Onew ke dalam pelukkannya. Memeluknya erat menambah kehangatan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">“Ingat, <em>hyung</em>, mulai sekarang, aku akan melembabkan bibir mu. Kapan pun, di mana pun, aku akan menjadi pelembab bibir mu.” Kata Minho. Suaranya dalam seperti berbisik, tapi tetap bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Onew.</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">“<em>Eum</em>.” Onew bisa merasakan jantung Minho yang berdegup teratur dan tenang di telinganya. Bagaikan musik penghantar tidur yang mengalun lembut. Ditambah lagi tangan besar Minho yang mengelus-elus punggungnya. Membuatnya semakin terbuai di pangkuan Minho. Onew tertidur di pelukkan Minho. Tak lama Minho juga tertidur. Hembusan napas mereka seirama dalam tidur yang tenang dan hangat. Mereka berdua tertidur di depan perapian, dengan selimut tebal, dan tangan memeluk satu sama lain.</p><p class="yiv4082339425p1">Musim dingin mereka tahun ini lebih hangat dari musim dingin di tahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan mereka yakin, musim dingin di tahun selanjutnya akan lebih hangat dan semakin hangat tiap tahunnya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>